Tired
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn/Nate short story. Caitlyn is tired and thinks she may have some strange virus. All she wants is Nate to be around to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

** I'm not in the best of moods and mixed with a few other ideas, this came about in my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. **

* * *

She just wanted to sleep. Her body seemed to scream at her to stop what she was doing and get rest. Never before had she so randomly felt suddenly drained of energy, but now it coursed slowly through her, slowing her steps and her thoughts. Caitlyn pushed the feeling aside, though, sighing and continuing what she needed to do. Soon, she would get to be home and in her bed.

Unlocking the door never seemed like such a task before, but somehow she managed, tiredly pushing the door closed behind her and locking it. The silence never seemed so soothing. It would be easy to fall asleep.

Caitlyn made a detour to the kitchen, though, feeling the thirst that seemed to have eaten at her all day. Water, coffee, a soda, and more water she had drank but it never seemed to quench the thirst she felt. It was one of the most annoying feelings ever-being thirsty but drinking doing nothing.

The pangs of hunger were easily felt but she ignored it. She was too tired to eat. Sleep was the only thing that sounded good at the moment-other than water. Caitlyn took the steps as briskly as always, for some reason hating to actually act as tired as she felt.

It happened every day. The tired feeling would come in the evening. Oftentimes, it wasn't sleepiness but just physically worn out, weak. Occasionally, though, there were days when it was sleepiness and slumber was what she craved. Like today.

The thirst was more of a come and go, but always irritating. It wasn't the kind of thirst where water tastes divine, but as though you've eaten something sweet a few moments ago and need to quench the thirst. It was as though she had just worked out and needed the re-hydration. Water never helped though.

The shower she took was slow. She needed the hot water to brush against her skin to take away the chill. Whenever she got tired, it made her feel chilled. The steam brushed soothingly against her skin too, helping her to relax further.

Moments later she was laying in her bed, quickly drifting closer to sleep. She listened to the silence of the house, aware that it was early to be going to bed-10:20. It used to be around 11 before she crashed, and still took several minutes to fall to sleep.

Caitlyn wondered sleepily if she was sick. This routine was getting annoying, and she wondered if there was a way to get rid of it. For a week now, she'd been worn out before the day came to a close and the thirst never stopped.

She rolled over, sighing in momentary contentment. There was a small grain of worry, though, inside of her, making her wonder if she had some strange virus. There was no other explanation as to the strange symptoms and Caitlyn hated it.

She wanted someone to tell her she was fine and it would pass soon. That things would quickly be back to normal, she only had to stand it for a few more days. But no one was around to tell her these encouraging words.

If it was up to her, Nate would be the one stroking her hair as she fell asleep, telling her she would feel all better when she woke up. He had done that once when she had gotten sick, and she longed for his comforting words.

Caitlyn wanted Nate to be there to kiss her temple, telling her there was no reason to worry. It would pass and she wouldn't be so tired anymore and water wouldn't seem so useless to her thirst.

If he wasn't on tour, she would have called him up-assuming she could gather the energy-and tell him she needed him. He would be at her bed in a heartbeat, whispering soothing things to her until she fell asleep, she believing his positive words.

If only Nate was there, everything wouldn't seem so worrisome.

** Don't ask me what Caitlyn has, because I really don't know. Lol Some strange virus, as she thought, probably.**

** I know this oneshot is random, but it's what came to mind when I sat down to write. So, reviews are still loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part! Let me know what you think! And thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She remembers feeling rested. Finally, Caitlyn felt as though she could relax and would wake up all better. Whenever she woke up, that is. It didn't seem she had been asleep for very long-an hour maybe. But things aren't always what they seem like when you're asleep.

The heart monitor's beeping didn't reach her in her sleep and the nurses scurried around quietly. The room was a smaller room, walls as white as possible and cold the cold hard floor as clean as could be.

Caitlyn's mother sat nearby, in a soft chair in the room, watching her daughter with a distraught expression. No one had expected this to happen. No one had suspected something was seriously wrong with Caitlyn.

It was almost like a dramatic scene from a movie, except for the fact that Caitlyn didn't wake at that moment, opening her eyes and asking her mother what happened. Instead, she lay as still as ever, unaware that she had even taken up residence in a hospital.

Night came and Mrs. Gellar was eventually persuaded to go home and get some rest, being assured she would be contacted immediately after any change. The dim room was left empty except for the patient as all that could be done now was wait for her to wake up.

Nate was sitting on the bus, picking the strings on his guitar and pretending to be oblivious to his two older brothers wrestling and loudly arguing playfully over the tv remote. When his phone rang, he slipped it from his pocket and answered it uncertainly at the unfamiliar number. He hoped it wasn't another fan girl that would scream shrilly in his ear when he said "hello".

"Hello?" Nate braced himself for the ear piercing scream, but instead was shocked to hear a different voice. Suddenly, he _was_ oblivious to his loud brothers, the words he was hearing putting him in momentary shock.

After hanging up, he shook his head slowly before running a hand through is hair. Jason and Shane had ran off, chasing each other around, both running on caffeine. Soon the two older boys would be exhausted and sleeping heavily.

The silence seemed more foreboding and Nate almost wished for his noisy brothers back, but even their yelling wouldn't change the facts. His best friend was in the hospital, and there wasn't even an answer to his prominent question-why? They were waiting for test results.

A coma. What? How could Caitlyn be in a coma? That wasn't like her at all. Caitlyn was loud, confident and strong. Nate had trouble picturing her laying motionless, silent, looking so fragile…

Tears stung at his eyes, but he refused to set them free. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was old enough and man enough not to cry. Not over this. Things like this happened everyday. He could handle it.

The cold dread in the pit of his stomach said differently however and Nate stood abruptly, storming to the front of the bus where his brothers were now snacking on a freshly opened pack of Oreos.

"Hey, guys…What time is our concert tomorrow?" Nate asked flat out, trying to formulate a plan in his mind that would work out with visiting Caitlyn _and_ not letting down thousand of fans. He knew what time the concert was, he just asked them in hopes he had been wrong- in hopes that his wished for plans weren't impossible.

"Dude, it's at ten in the morning," Jason looked at him as though Nate had grown an extra eye, "You always know the tour dates, times, locations…"

"Are you feeling okay?" Shane spoke up, looking concerned and uncertain.

"I'm fine." Nate snapped, "I just wish we weren't on this stupid bus. I'm tired of being stuck on here-like we don't have a life outside of this!" he was getting louder, ignoring his brothers stares of shock. Nate was rarely one to yell, "There are other things to us then just singing and playing the stupid guitar!"

"You called a guitar stupid…" Jason looked very worried now, taking a step toward his younger brother.

"I want out." Nate stated simply.

"Out?" Shane asked softly, looking scared at what he meant.

"Out." Nate glowered at each of his brothers in turn, "Away. This bus is suffocating me. I want off. I want out of tomorrow's concert. I don't want to do it. I _can't_ do it. You can't _make_ me."

The two older boys stared at Nate in shock, trying to figure out the strange turn of emotions in their younger brother. He wasn't acting normal and they were growing more and more concerned by his uncharacteristic words.

"Caitlyn's in the hospital." Nate whispered, answering their unasked question. Suddenly, Jason and Shane were hugging him, asking him what had happened and listening as he told them what he knew-which wasn't much.

The tears flowed freely and Nate tried to act like they weren't there, but it didn't erase the fact that they were and why. He needed to be with Caitlyn. He wanted to be with Caitlyn.

Everything would be better if he was there with her.

**I'm really hoping for reviews! Thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this part came so late compared with the others….I kinda forgot about it temporarily. The important thing is that I only forgot about it for a short amount of time! Now, my wonderful readers, read on and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

They were in the same city as Caitlyn, backstage. Nate couldn't shake the thought from his head-it was the fact branded at the forefront of his mind. In a mere fifteen minute drive, he could be entering the hospital at which Caitlyn resided, and only minutes later at her bedside.

"You okay?" Shane's words shattered his thoughts and wishes and he gave his older brother a dark look before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"I need to be with her." He murmured, stressing the single phrase, wishing he could get Shane to understand the importance of the fact. The importance of Caitlyn. What if she could wake up if she heard his voice?  
Nate angrily pushed the thought away, knowing no such thing would happen. Her mother was there and she was by far more important in Caitlyn's life than he-as much as he realized this irritated him. What was wrong with him?  
"Do you love her?" Shane asked softly, Jason suddenly appearing at Shane's side, not missing the question as both Nate's brothers stared at him intensely, making his skin feel as though it was burning.

He choked, coughed, and finally attempted to sputter out a reply, his own thoughts churning with wonder. Love? "Wha-what?" Love? Love? How could he love her? He was seventeen. Only seventeen. She was only seventeen. Love?

"Do you love her?" it was Jason that spoke this time, giving Nate a look that clearly said he knew that his little brother had heard the question and was stalling for time to think.

"I-I…Why would you…? I mean, what give you the idea that…Wha-what are you talking about?" Nate finally snapped, "I'm seventeen, guys, remember?"

"What's that got to do with, well, anything?" Shane sighed in annoyance at Nate seeming to avoid directly answering the question. Jason was still giving Nate that knowing look and it made him fidget.

"In love at seventeen?" Nate raised an eyebrow, suddenly regaining his cool temper and shaking his head, "That's ridiculous."

"But not impossible." Jason pointed out, causing Nate to gasp silently. His heart pounded in his chest as the adrenaline at Shane's question coursed through his body.

Nate let his mind wander through the possibilities. Love? His head throbbed and his heart ached at the thought of Caitlyn lying in a hospital bed, unconscious. What would he do if he lost her? His throat felt raw with the thought, knowing very well what he would do and it wouldn't be sleep. He hated just the thought of crying.

"Do you love her?" Shane asked the question, Nate being asked this question for the third time in under five minutes. Was it really that hard to force out a 'no'? For some reason, just the thought of speaking that one little word felt shameful, as if Caitlyn would find out and be hurt. Did she love him?

"I…I just…" Nate felt his will breaking, swallowing dryly at the nervousness that seemed to have taken over his entire body. His hands were shaking noticeably as he ran a hand through his curls.

"Just answer the question…" Jason whispered.

"..Yes." Nate breathed in disbelief.

**Okay, this is a little shorter than the others and there is going to have to be yet another piece to it…I had to split it up or it would be too long and take longer for an update…Everyone has waited long enough, so I hope they're happy with this!**

** Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so obviously this has changed into a lot longer of a story then I originally planned…And the chapters are short, but I update faster that way. So take it, or leave it.**

** Snow, snow, snow…that's all we're supposed to get this weekend! I don't want anymore! Ugh. Hopefully we won't lose power…..because then I wouldn't be able to update anything for a couple days….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

There were no shouts or cheers, just a mind numbing silence that felt as though it swallowed him up. His brothers were looking at him hard, and he briefly wondered if maybe he shouldn't have given that answer.

"Then go see her." Shane sighed in defeat, glancing at Jason to confirm his reply and the oldest brother nodded in agreement. Nate was taken aback a moment, too overwhelmed with everything that had just occurred to him.

"What?"

"If you really do-and I know you wouldn't lie, you barely would admit it-then you should be there, not here." Jason stated as though it was the simplest thing ever. And after he spoke the words, it suddenly was the simplest thing ever to Nate.

"Thanks, guys." Nate muttered embarrassedly, accepting their encouraging hugs before they pranced off to go explain the alteration in the show's plans that evening. After taking a deep breath, Nate briskly walked through the building, escaping out of the first exit he could find, fingering his keys nervously in his pocket on the way to his car.

Halfway across the parking lot, Nate stopped abruptly. What was he doing? Disappointing thousands of fans. Why? Because he realized he loved Caitlyn. Was that really the sensible thing to do?

Nate gritted his teeth at the inner battle with himself, sighing in defeat and running back to the building. If he hurried, he could get in position just before his brothers went on stage- and no one would know the difference.

Not ten minutes later, Nate held his favorite guitar tightly in his hands, ignoring Shane and Jason's looks from either side of him. They couldn't talk now-they were just about to make their entrance. Besides, he didn't know what to say. Didn't they see the sense in this?

Much to his satisfaction, Nate didn't make any more mistakes than usual. He had thought that maybe it would be a bad performance considering the things turning around in his mind the entire time and his having trouble concentrating, but all went well.

Checking his watch, Nate handed his guitar off to someone and gladly accepted an offered bottle of water. He didn't have time to change-he didn't have time to do anything else if he was going to get to the hospital in time to see Caitlyn before visiting hours were most likely over, and they were on to the next city that night.

His feet took him to the exit with satisfactory speed, but Nate groaned inwardly at Jason calling his name. He had to hurry. Turning with a slight glare on his face, Nate watched impatiently as Jason and Shane caught up to him, looking equally worn out and sweaty as he.

"What the heck is your problem?" Shane demanded, irritation lacing his every word. The smile he had had on stage had vanished, replaced by a look of pure disbelief.

"Right now it's _you_-I have to go if I'm gonna get there in time!" Nate spoke hurriedly, flicking his eyes to Jason before grabbing the doorknob. A hand stopped him and it was all he could do not to just slap the grip away and run.

"Why'd you stay for the concert?" Jason asked, sounding much calmer and kinder than Shane, who still stood looking at Nate with disgust, "You chose the show over Caitlyn-do you really love her?"

"Don't ask that." Nate snapped, feeling the boiling anger inside of him. If they were so concerned about him seeing Caitlyn, why didn't they just let him go already? "I'm not even going to answer that. You know I don't lie. Just because I stayed and took on my responsibility and pulled through a commitment, doesn't mean I don't love Caitlyn. Just because I wasn't reckless and speed off to the hospital like both of you would, doesn't mean I don't love her!"

The silence that followed was heavy and Nate was aware of every second that ticked by, reminding him of the time he was wasting. He needed to leave, and he needed to leave right away.

"Just forget it." He snapped, slipping outside and not even looking back.

**Dun, dun, duuunnn……**

** Everyone should have a twitter. Just saying. I love it. Follow me 7toekick.**

** Also! Everyone should check out "There's No Rhyme Or Reason" by freakishlyobsessedwithmovies. It's amazing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Before anyone reads anything further-I apologize for the shortness. Yes, it's a short chapter, but the next one should be longer. This is not the normal length…I was just eager to update! :)**

** And thanks to all who are reading and those who are reviewing this and I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he sat in the drivers seat, attempting to calm down, knowing it wasn't a good idea to be on the road when he was so shaky and angry. It must have been a decent amount of time-more wasted minutes!-because suddenly Shane was sliding into the passenger seat and Jason was buckling up in the back.

"Let's go." Jason spoke up, sounding a bit bossy but Nate half smiled. He knew his brothers wouldn't let him down.

"C'mon, Nate, step on it!" Shane huffed, "It's already getting late-look the sun is starting to go down. Drive, dude, drive!"

Nate didn't need to be told again and in no time they were pulling into the hospital parking lot, all three jumping out of the car in a rush and causing quite a scene as they ran into the entrance of the large building.

They found out which room Caitlyn was in and literally ran for an elevator, not caring in the least the strange looks they were receiving at their hurrying. The elevator they got on seemed the slowest in all history to Nate and he sighed heavily.

"Patience, dear boy, patience," the little old lady riding up the elevator with the three boys smiled a wrinkled smile up at Nate. She looked like the kind of lady that could be anyone's grandma and despite the strangeness, Nate felt himself relax.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" Nate spoke up, glancing away from the numbers that were slowly lighting up to show what level they were on, to look at Jason.

"Hope so." Was all he said in reply.

"I hope she's okay." Shane added.

Nate fidgeted, getting the feeling that he was being stared at-and it wasn't his brothers, either. Tossing a look down at the little old lady standing next to him, he caught her blatantly staring at him.

"You're wife having a baby?" she asked, blinking innocently.

Nate felt himself choke and his face heat up at the question. He tried to ignore his brothers not very well muffled snorts and laughter as his mind worked much too quickly to find a response.

"No!" he shook his head violently. Did he really look old enough?!

"Your girlfriend?" the little old lady gave a disapproving look at the shameful fact of teenage pregnancy. Again, Nate felt his face heat up even more this time and his brothers laughs were ringing in his ears.

"No, no, no-"

"This is my level." The little, wrinkly woman stepped off the elevator, turning away from Nate with a sharp glare at him before the elevator doors closed.

If Shane and Jason hadn't been laughing before, they were now. Nate felt his face and neck burning with the moment that had now passed, casting scowls every now and then at the two older boys' loud laughter. He saw nothing amusing about the misunderstanding.

"Nate," Shane managed to gasp through his chortles, "Why didn't you tell us?" With that, he and Jason collapsed into their laughing fit, worse than before and Nate glared at the elevator doors.

"Shut up, Shane, just shut up." He muttered, feeling even warmer than before-how was that possible?

**So, am I forgiven for such a short chapter? Again, sorry about that. :/ **

** Reviews are greatly appreciated, though!**

** Everyone should have a twitter. Just saying. I love it. Follow me ****7toekick****.**

**Also! Everyone should check out ****"There's No Rhyme Or Reason"**** by ****freakishlyobsessedwithmovies****. It's amazing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been updating this…not sure how long it's been or why it's taken so long. I'm sorry it's short, too, but at least it's something, right! I hope everyone likes it…we're nearing the end! Considering this was supposed to be a three-shot, it came pretty far…Lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Nate wasn't sure how he managed to keep from yelling at his annoying brothers, but was just thankful when they reached the level on which Caitlyn was being kept. Jason and Shane had finally stopped their amusement and Nate was the first to take a step into the eerily silent hallway.

Letting out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding, Nate snapped his gaze down the long hall when he heard footsteps. The middle aged doctor reached them and he stopped the man in the white coat, "We're here to see Caitlyn Gellar. They said she's in room-"

"Visiting hours are over." The man interrupted abruptly, looking tired and a little irritated that three teenage guys were wasting his time, "You'll have to come back tomorrow at ten a.m."

Nate was already shaking his head before the doctor finished speaking, "I have to see her. Now." The small twinge of fear inside him grew, though, at the doctor shaking his own head curtly.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you tonight."

"Listen," Nate snapped, a glare appearing on his face as the panic and aggravation grew inside-they were leaving that night! They would be states away by the time ten a.m. came around! "I _have_ to see her. I _need_ to see her. She _needs me_."

"What she needs," the doctor glanced at the two other boys who watched the conversation warily, wondering whether or not to cut in, "is what she's getting. Quiet and rest. I won't bed the rules, just because you think you know what she needs."

"You-" Nate growled, but felt one of his brothers' hand on his shoulder, but quickly shrugged it off, "I'm going in there whether you like it or not." He hissed threateningly and for a moment the doctor looked uncertain.

"Nathaniel-" Jason spoke up, reprimanding in his tone.

"Shut up, Jason," Nate snapped, "This fool thinks he knows everything, but Caitlyn is my best friend and I have to see her."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man replied calmly, "If you don't comply, I'll have to call security to escort you out of the building."

The hotel smelled like all the others. Jason and Shane had gone to get some pizza, but Nate doubted he could eat it. His fingers ran continuously through his hair as he sat on the edge of the hotel bed, wondering what he would do now.

Things hadn't gone well at the hospital but he couldn't get himself to feel guilty at all. The security guys weren't nearly as impressive as Connect 3's own head of security man, and Nate scoffed inwardly. But they had kept him from Caitlyn, and that made him angry.

His brothers came back, announcing cheerfully that they came bearing food but Nate only tossed them a cold look before laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Everything was against him. Their schedule, his brothers, the doctor…the _world,_ it seemed.

Eventually Nate fell asleep, but wasn't even aware until he woke with a start and stared at the darkness. His cell phone glowed saying it was 5:30, and he knew he had an hour until they'd be leaving the city. Leaving Caitlyn.

Slowly, he showered and dressed, not bothering to return the cheerful "good morning"s every one seemed to have at him. It was exactly 6:34 when everyone was ready to go and Nate stared glumly out of the tour bus window, sighing at the thought that he was once again trapped by the bus.

Nate listened for the familiar sound of the bus rumbling loudly to life, but it didn't come. It was ten minutes and many curious questions from his brothers before he stood and followed them out of the large vehicle to ask what was wrong.

It would be a lie if Nate said his face didn't break out into a smile at the words from the bus driving and a few other crew members. The bus had a problem-obviously-and they weren't sure how long it would take to fix it. Everyone gave him strange, but knowing, looks and instead of speaking he just smiled wider.

Now he just had to hope things would continue to work in his favor. Maybe the world wasn't against him afterall.

**I'd love to see some reviews! :)**

** Everyone should have a twitter. Just saying. I love it. Follow me ****7toekick****.**

**Also! Everyone should check out ****"There's No Rhyme Or Reason"**** by ****freakishlyobsessedwithmovies****. It's amazing. **


	7. Chapter 7

** Um…..I'm SO sorry it took so long to update…..I just got a little bit of writers blocked…It's gone now! :D**

** Also, I was thinking about splitting this into two short chapters, but decided that might be a little mean…So it's one good, long chapter! …at least, I hope it's good…**

** This is the last chapter and I want to thank everyone who read this and special thanks to all who took time to review! I love hearing what you have to say and am always very grateful for reviews I get! Thank you, all! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Nate didn't know how he managed to occupy himself until ten that morning, but he did. He stepped on Caitlyn's floor at only minutes past ten o'clock. Jason and Shane had actually gone back to bed after finding out they weren't going anywhere until the next day and he hadn't seen them since. Under different circumstances, he too would be catching up on much needed sleep.

Glancing around, he wondered if he needed to let some nurse know he was visiting Caitlyn but shrugged and entered, not wanting to be delayed any longer. He'd waited so many more hours than he wanted to and finally he was next to Caitlyn. Right where he belonged.

She looked so small, fragile, and a little pale and Nate pulled up a chair to sit next to her. The room was silent and Nate wanted to speak, but there was a lump in his throat that kept him from uttering any words.

Timidly, Nate reached and slipped his hand under her small one, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb and sighing. He hoped she'd wake up while he was there, before he had to leave tomorrow. At least then he'd be able to leave her knowing she was improving.

"Caitlyn…" he managed to whisper finally, "You don't know how hard I've been trying to get here to see you…" Nate chuckled slightly to himself, "But I'm here now, as soon as I could be."

Seeing her still laying as still as ever, he felt the tears sting in his eyes. It was impossible not to worry. Nate had been so anxious to see her; he'd convinced himself she'd wake up at the sound of his voice. Now that little bit of hope had melted away.

"I don't know what I expected…It's really strange seeing you like this, Cait, and I hope it doesn't last much longer. I really don't like it at all…" Nate felt strange talking to someone so unresponsive, but kept on in hopes she could at least hear him, "I've been missing you and this wasn't how I wanted us to visit."

The heart monitor was the only sound in the room. Swallowing dryly, Nate leaned closer to look at her peaceful face before lifting her hand to kiss it. Her skin was so smooth and soft and he bit his lip in anxiety at the situation.

"Caitlyn, when you wake up I have something to tell you." He murmured, not taking his eyes from her face, "I guess I could tell you right now, but I don't know if it will do any good-if you can hear me…"

There was, of course, no answer and Nate felt his heart fall. What did he expect- a miraculous waking and Caitlyn's bright smile and energetic voice speaking enthusiastically to him instantly?

"The other day," Nate took a deep breath, wondering if he was getting nervous for nothing, "When I found out you were in the hospital…I was so scared, Cait. I wanted to be with you right away…but I couldn't."

He hated the silent room. He hated seeing her like this. He hated her not being able to listen carefully with beautiful brown eyes staring at his face with every word he spoke. He hated it all.

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is," Nate hesitated a moment, not sure if this was the time to be admitting it, "…that…I love you." There was a moment that he hoped these words would wake her, but he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when she didn't stir.

It was dark in the room and Nate had fallen asleep with his head resting on her bed. The nurses had simply worked around him, whispering to each other how adorable it was that he was such a good friend to stay with Caitlyn all day.

Caitlyn lifted her heavy eyelids and immediately took in the darkness. It smelled clean. Too clean to be home. And the bed definitely was not as comfortable as her own. Her back ached from remaining in one position for so long, but she only shifted slightly and turned her head.

She jumped when she saw someone sitting in a chair next to her-she was in a hospital? Why?!- and resting their head against her bed. The exhaustion swept over her, but Caitlyn reached to touch the dark, curly hair, smiling to herself. There was no doubt in her mind who was keeping her company.

"Nate." She murmured, not having the energy to speak up, but he didn't stir and she was afraid she'd fall asleep before getting to speak with him. What if Nate was gone when she woke up again? The worry at this thought caused Caitlyn to wake up a little more and run a hand through his curls, "Nathan, wake up." She managed to whisper.

Caitlyn felt him wake with a start and waited a moment before speaking again, fingers still touching his soft hair, "How long have I been here?" was her first question, and Nate stood and seated himself next to her on the bed.

"Two days." Nate whispered, one of his warm hands brushing against her cheek, giving comforting warmth to her, "Cait, I was so worried."

"I'm sure you were." She smiled slightly, "You always worry."

"I'm not kidding." He stated sternly, a small frown on his face, "I've been here all day in hopes you'd wake up…."

"That was sweet of you, Nate." Caitlyn murmured, sighing contently.

"I've been talking to you all day." He added, a strange tone in his voice that made her curious, "…Did you hear anything?" Caitlyn's brow furrowed as she thought, but replied a moment later, slowly and thoughtfully.

"I don't think so…I kind of knew you were here-I thought I was dreaming-and I think I heard your voice…" Caitlyn felt him tense and cast him a concerned look, "But nothing specific."

Nate shifted nervously in his place next to her, "Oh."

"What is it, Nate?" Caitlyn sighed, knowing he wouldn't explain anything to her unless she asked. At his continued silence, she reached up to touch his cheek and watched his expression carefully in the dim room.

"I just…I said something pretty serious and had hoped…" Nate began, sounding quite bashful, amusing Caitlyn a little bit. He was cute when he was nervous. Or cuter, anyways.

"I'm sorry." She stroked his cheek softly, "Did you want to repeat it now that I'm able to hear your words?" She suggested, amused that he sounded so disappointed by her not knowing what he had said.

"I told you that I loved you." Nate whispered huskily, "I mean…I love you, Caitlyn."

Her gasp was the only sound in the room and Caitlyn automatically pulled her hand away, letting it settle against her stomach again, gripping the hospital blankets nervously. Had he just said that? And all this time she'd been afraid he was overlooking her. Every glance at another girl and the jealousy boiled inside of her, but she disguised it with her teasing words.

"Good." She was surprised by her own response, "Because I've loved you for awhile now."

"What? You-" Nate sounded amusingly shocked at her reply.

"I love you, Nathan Gray." Caitlyn murmured, reaching up to rest her hand on the back of his neck to bring his face down to hers, "Shouldn't you kiss me now? You know…help me to get better?"

"The doctor says you're going to be fine. You just have some rare virus that only lasts a week, tops." Nate explained, his usual responsible self knowing she should be assured that everything would be alright, "…You're going to be fine, Cait." He murmured, sounding very relived himself.

"That's nice." Caitlyn chuckled, "Now kiss me?"

"Of course." Nate grinned, dipping a little further so she could feel his breath on her face. It was the greatest feeling in the entire world and Caitlyn felt overwhelmed with joy, despite the exhaustion that was beginning to pull at her.

"I love you. I'm tired." She murmured.

"You can sleep in a minute." Nate whispered amused at her two statements that had nothing to do with each other. With that, he pressed his lips against her, granting her wish very enthusiastically.

**REVIEW, MAYBE?!?! :D Since it's the end?....**

** Everyone should have a twitter. Just saying. I love it. Follow me ****7toekick****.**


End file.
